Ripples
by Salmon Pink
Summary: It’s windy and it’s raining and men are pigs. But chocolate cures all. And so do friends. Angelina x Alicia x Katie


Title: **Ripples**

Fandom: Harry Potter

Pairing: Angelina/Alicia/Katie

Rating: NC-17

Words: 1456

Notes: Threesome.

Summary: It's windy and it's raining and men are pigs. But chocolate cures all. And so do friends.

* * *

Alicia hates Potions. She hates the smell of them, the monotony of stirring them, the feel of the ingredients under her fingernails. She hates Professor Snape, too, although that appears to be just another part of being a Gryffindor; enjoy the colour red, act before you think, take arguments just a little too personally, and hate Snape with a fiery passion. 

She hates being stuck in the library, although she can take consolation in the harsh winds and sheets of rain rattling against the windows that promise her she wouldn't want to be outside either.

Alicia hates walking through the wind, and she hates walking through the rain. She hates the way it blows her hair around her head, or plasters it to her face. She hates pulling her robes tighter around her and keeping her head down and stomping through, because she can never walk fast enough to warm up.

Angelina's hand reaches past her shoulder, and Alicia jumps, because Alicia hates surprises. Angelina flips Alicia's Potions textbook shut and leans close, lips just a little too near to Alicia's ear.

"Fancy a ride on my broomstick, lovely?" Angelina purrs.

And Alicia grins and sweeps her books and parchment into her bag, because she hates walking through the wind and the rain, but Alicia _loves_ to fly through them.

* * *

Alicia's throat is hoarse from screaming when they finally land. Angelina has the kind of control when she flies that most people envy, but even _she_ struggles in such foul weather, especially with Alicia on the back of her broom, clinging to her waist and squirming and giggling and trying to flip them over.

They lean against each other, shove against each other, as they trudge to the locker room, and the chill of Alicia's soaked clothing only hits her once they're inside. She shivers, and Angelina responds by swinging the handle of her broom around so it smacks across the back of Alicia's thighs with a loud, and wet, noise.

Alicia yelps and jolts forwards and, in the absence of anything handy to throw at Angelina's head, shakes her own head hard enough that one wet pigtail flicks into Angelina's face.

Angelina shrieks and Alicia laughs and sticks out her tongue and tugs off her sodden jumper. Angelina rolls her eyes and kicks off her shoes. She holds one up, turning it upside down, and an impressive amount of water spills out.

"You look like drowned rats."

Katie is standing in the doorway, and for all her complaining she hardly looks better off. She shrugs off her robes, bunching up and throwing the wet cloth as hard as she can.

"Rough date?" Angelina asks, pulling her shirt off.

Katie bares teeth. "Why the _hell_ do guys think they can shove their hand up your skirt after two weeks of going out? What's the big _rush_? I don't get it!"

She's trembling a little, water dripping from her hair, and she may be crying, although the skin of her face is too damp to tell.

Angelina shakes her head. "Go back to the Tower. Grab your pyjamas and wait for us in our dorm room. You can stay the night. There's chocolate in a red box under Alicia's bed."

"Hey!" Alicia objects.

* * *

Alicia feels much better after a hot shower, hair pinned up and off her neck and steam still drifting lazily around the locker room. A quick incantation and a wave of her wand, and her clothes are perfectly dry.

She's tying her shoes when Angelina sticks her head through the door. "Finally," she cries. "You take the _longest_ showers known to man!"

"I was cold," Alicia protests. "Did you put your broom away?"

"Yeah," Angelina grins. It's the kind of grin that suits her the best, the kind of grin that makes her so at home with the Weasley twins, the kind of grin that makes Alicia's thighs clench. "I got something to cheer Katie up."

Angelina's bag is quivering.

"Do I want to know?" Alicia asks.

Angelina's grin widens and she shakes her head.

* * *

Katie is curled up on Alicia's bed when they return to Gryffindor Tower. The little red box is open next to her, and Alicia can see at least half the contents are missing. She has to remind herself of every bad date she's ever been on to keep herself from throwing what's left at Katie's head.

Alicia notices the way Angelina puts her bag on the floor on the far side of her bed, out of sight.

"I just don't get it," Katie sighs, although her voice is steady and she sounds more dejected than angry. "Why are men such pigs?"

"Not all men are," Alicia assures her. "Fred and George and Oliver and Harry aren't pigs. Not even a little bit."

"But I don't want to date a guy from the Quidditch team. Men always get weird after you break up. And that makes _me_ get weird."

"So don't date a _guy_," Angelina shrugs.

Katie blushes and smiles. It's been a while since they've been like this; all in the dorm room, air thick with tension. Mainly because it's been a while since Katie has been single, and she's as loyal as any Hufflepuff, would never fool around behind somebody's back.

Angelina smirks.

Katie blushes some more.

Alicia sighs and begins to unbutton her shirt.

* * *

Alicia's body pins Katie's to the bed, and she can feel Katie's hips rolling against her. Katie always makes the most lovely whimpering noises, gasping and shaking her head, and Alicia grips her wrists harder.

Angelina kneels behind them, and Alicia can see her hand moving between Katie's legs, gentle and loving, petting and teasing. She's never quite so sweet with Alicia, and Alicia doesn't know if it's because they're more familiar with each other or if it's because Angelina knows that Alicia won't call time on their relationship to date some boy who bats his eyelashes at her. Katie is confused, but Angelina knows what she wants, and she managed to convince Alicia a long time ago.

Katie keens and her eyes roll up and Alicia bites her lip, because for every feather-light stroke of Angelina's fingers across Katie's clitoris, Angelina is mercilessly pumping the fingers of her other hand in and out of Alicia, and biting her own lip is preferable to leaving a mark on the flawless skin of Katie's shoulder.

"Enough!" Alicia barks and her voice doesn't sound quite right, and there's blood on her tongue.

Angelina pulls away and Alicia gives thanks for small miracles.

Katie whines, and Alicia wraps her arms around her, holding her tight through each shudder.

She's too caught up in the way Katie's fingers tug at her hair to notice Angelina cross the room to her own bed, but her heart stops when Angelina sits back beside her.

Alicia's first thought is that Oliver is going to be _really_ pissed that Angelina took the practice Snitch.

The second thought is something along the lines of '_oh_'.

Alicia disentangles herself from Katie's arms, standing away from the bed, so Angelina can crawl over Katie's body, all impossibly dark skin in the moonlight.

Katie eyes widen, and then she's making the kind of strangled noise that haunts Alicia's most interesting dreams. And Angelina isn't even letting the Snitch touch her, just holding it close enough that each vibration forces a shiver through the air near sensitive skin, but Katie's already crying out.

When Angelina's eyes snap to Alicia, she doesn't need to be told to climb back onto the bed. Angelina shifts aside and Alicia straddles Katie.

And Angelina doesn't give Alicia a chance to brace herself before a hand on her shoulder forces her down, Snitch between her legs, pressing it where Katie clearly needs it to be, judging by the strength of her scream.

And Alicia throws her head back, knees either side of Katie's waist, spine arched and hands tangling in her own hair, as she rides the vibrations, with each roll of her hips pulling another desperate sound from Katie.

Beside her, Angelina smiles and her fingers are already inside of herself.

* * *

Katie snores, although Alicia will never tell her so. Besides, they're those little snuffly noises, rather than earth-shattering roars. It's actually rather cute.

Angelina plays absently with Katie's hair.

The Snitch flutters around the room, never quite colliding with the furniture.

Thunder rumbles in the distance. Alicia hates storms.

"Want to go to Hogsmeade tomorrow?" Angelina whispers without looking up. "I want to buy my own Snitch. For Quidditch practice, obviously."

Alicia snorts and Angelina grins and Alicia hates how Angelina thinks she's got Alicia so completely ensnared.

But only because it's the truth.


End file.
